Intrigued by Innocence
by themilkmaid
Summary: I wrote this a decade ago under the name Harlequin. It was never finished. As I am in a crisis of losing my passion for writing, I turned to my past to get some perspective. Here I am; I will finish this story. AU, vampires, Heero and Relena.
1. Chapter 1

I used to be a passionate writer. College kicked my teeth in and I lost my appetite for writing. Now that college and I have broken up for good (ahem, I graduated), I'm experimenting with trying to encourage a new zeal to grow inside of me to become the writer I used to want to be. So, for a first step, I am revisiting old fanfics from a decade ago. I am re-posting my most popular, and unfinished, fiction and, gasp, setting up shop to finish the tale. The chapters I had already posted a decade ago are left untouched, as I think it would be interesting to compare my writing from when I was in middle school to my postgraduate status writing. I feel I had more passion back in middle school. More oomph. I'm trying to touch that magic again. Here we go. Are you ready?

P.S. How does one...uh...format in fanfiction? All of my documents are loading without paragraph indentations, etc...

Intrigued by Innocence

" There she is..."

" That's her?"

" Hn."

" She is enchanting but strange. Why does such a beautiful ingenue have a haunting aura about her."

" Let's just get this over with."

A sea of people over flowed the large Dorlain Manor on the eve of a full moon. A masque was being held in honor of a young girl's birthday. Her 16th to be exact. All of high nobility was invited to attend the extravagant home donning masks, for the invitation specified it was a masquerade ball. It was the most awaited event for the month, all were trying to outdo each others costumes.

As aristocrats entered the Dorlain Manor, their eyes feasted on the lush design and high ceilings of the ballroom. An orchestra was placed in the right corner playing the waltz. Couples covered the floors dancing hand in hand. Women gossiped to each other about who was old and new money, paying no heed to the birthday girl. Men exchanged hero stories that they probably made up one lonely night.

Out of the crowd of rich nobles, one girl caught the attention of all men as she passed. Wives glared daggers and made catty remarks as their respected husbands eyes widened. The girl wore a deep scarlet dress that clung to her body and flared to the floor. Her sandy blonde hair was put up in a french twist and her lips were painted in an extremely dark shade of red. She clung to her mask of black feathers tightly to her side as she passed her admirers. 'Finally, someone I know...'

The girl stopped in front of a young man whose long, platinum blond hair hung down his back. His icy blue eyes were focused on a man in front of him, they were obviously in a deep conversation. ' Probably about money...' The girl, losing patience, cleared her throat loudly. The young man stared down at her, obviously happy she had interrupted.

" I'm sorry to disturb you of your conversation gentlemen but may I please have the pleasure of dancing with my brother."

" My dear, go on and have fun with your brother. I am sure our conversation can be continued later, right Milliardo?"

" Come Relena, let us show these aristocrats how to dance elegantly." Relena giggled and took Milliardo's hand. Slowly they made their way through the crowd.

" I am sorry to inform you dear brother, but this dance requires the exchange of partners quite often."

" Well that is alright. Happy Birthday Relena...oh and thank you for getting me out of that conversation."

" Your very welcome, just remember you owe me one."

Milliardo laughed even though Relena was dead serious. Her face showed it , she had every intention not to let her brother get off that easily.

Two men watched the girl intently, exchanging a few words from a darkened corner of the grand ballroom. One of the men displayed a wide grin on his face, violet eyes, and an amusing braid, which made him seem friendly and playful. The other man was silent, with unruly brown hair that hung over his face, making his features undescribable. Yet, you could still identify the prussian blue eyes that held intensity. His long, black trenchcoat he wore had an air of death around it.

" Who is that man by the girl Heero?"

" That is the brother, his name is Milliardo..."

" So whatcha going to do?"

" Get her away from him...you stay here Duo."

Duo looked onward as Heero's form disappeared into the crowd. Slowly he brought his champagne filled glass to his mouth and took a sip. Hearing the eleven chimes, Duo turned his gaze to clock. ' Better hurry...'


	2. Chapter 2

Intrigued by Innocence

Chapter 2

The sky looked ominous this night. Clouds had clustered together, turning a dark ebony. Rumbling echoed throughout the sky, for-shadowing of what was to come. Slowly, almost faintly, drops of water hit the ground. Soon the light sprinkle turned into a heavy rain, covering the ground in a shiny, glass like effect. It pounded heavily onto the large windows of the Darlain Manor, yet no one noticed. Laughing and conversations from the inside of the grand estate drowned out the pouring rain occurring just outside.

Heero made his way through the crowd quickly, ignoring all women who tried to get his attention or dropped their handkerchiefs supposedly by 'accident'. Scanning the dance floor, he spotted Relena. 'Perfect...' Things couldn't get any easier, the dance that they were performing is one where partners are exchanged. Heero's gaze turned off of Relena to a young blonde at one of the many tables. A man sat next to her, seemingly interested in talking to her. 'He could be a problem. No matter..'

Heero made his way to the small table, immediately getting the attention of the woman. The man glared at Heero, who simply glared back. Taking the blonde's hand, Heero kissed it lightly while never breaking his intense glare with the man sitting across.

" May a beauty like yourself grant me one dance?"

The blonde smiled widely as she blushed. The man frowned and took another sip of wine. Heero made a mental note to keep an eye on him just in case.

" Oh! Well...Quatre is that okay?"

" No, go right ahead Mrs. Catalonia...you don't have to have my permission.."

" Then I shall join you on the dance floor Mr...Mr..."

" Heero Yuy."

Quatre watched as they left and took another sip of his wine. He didn't like that Heero, he immediately felt a chill go through him as soon as he arrived. ' Why do I always have to be a gentleman?' Quatra sighed loudly and turned his attention to Miss. Catalonia and Mr. Yuy's dancing. ' I actually thought I had a chance with Miss Dorothy..'

* * * * * * * * * * * * *.

' This is getting boring.' Duo leaned against the wall behind him, never taking his eyes off of Relena and her brother. Once again he checked the grandfather clock on the east wall. ' 11:30. I wonder what's taking Lucretzia so long?'

It was Relena Darlain's 16th birthday. The heiress of the family fortune was the center of attention for once. Most of the time Milliardo, her brother, had the attention of nobles and aristocrats. Maybe it was because he holds the fortune right now. ' You know that is why Relena...'

Relena looked up to Milliardo's smiling face as they danced, she didn't hate her brother. No, no she adored him deeply, but after the tragedy of their father and mother she has been smiling less often now, thinking more and more about things. She was over analyzing again, she hated when she did that. ' I miss mother and father..'

" Something wrong Relena?"

Relena snapped out of her thoughts and quickly put on a fake smile. 'Yes.'

" No...I'm fine."

Milliardo's face took on a worried look as he twirled his sister. She seemed distant lately, he wished she told him things. But he didn't force her to, he knows that the tragedy had scarred her deeply and it was not best to say anything that would remind her of it.

" Dear sister it seems we must exchange partners, but I'm sure you will dance just as beautifully without me."

" Oh Milliardo, you're too kind!"

" Well Mr. Yuy, it is time we exchange partners. Thank you for the dance!"

Dorothy quickly partnered with Milliardo. Dorothy had known Milliardo and his sister since childhood, they were obviously close. Heero was glad Miss. Catalonia had left, her constant chattering had become annoying. ' Why am I doing this?' Heero knew exactly why. He hated being controlled in any way, but he always allowed it from her. ' You're doing this because you're her puppet...'


	3. Chapter 3

Intrigued by Innocence

Chapter 3

Relena took a deep breath. She had decided to muster up her courage and ask Mr. Kushrenada if he would be her next partner. She had noticed he had been giving her glances now and then, so she figured she may have a chance. Mr. Kushrenada was famous not only for his fortune, but for his way of charming women. Yes, although Relena hated to admit it she had fallen for those charms too. Slowly she made her way to him, all the while thinking of what to say.

" I'll just go up to him, smile then...then..."

'Then he'll think I am not intellectual enough to speak. Really great strategy Relena, he'll be sure to fall for you.' Relena stopped suddenly and frowned. Who was she kidding, she'll look like a fool thinking she had a chance with Mr. Kushrenada. 'He was probably looking at someone behind me.' She fiddled with her mask nervously. But...maybe he was looking at her, maybe he was interested in her, maybe she did have a chance. That will be a risk that she will have to take.

Nervously, Relena put her mask back on. She turned around and looked behind her, checking to make sure none of the gossipers were looking at her. Seeing that no one was watching her, Relena turned on her heel to her original destination. Immediately she came in contact with the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Just beautiful. Relena's breath quickened as her heart began to race. They were prussion blue and they held such intensity. She had never seen such eyes. She could get lost in those eyes, and she did. She stared deeply into them, unable to turn away as if she were in an unescapable trance. Mr. Kushrenada was gone from her thoughts.

Heero quickly glanced Relena up and down. She was what they said she was, beautiful but oblivious to the world around her.

' It is quite a shame her eyes will be filled with tears...'

' Wait. Why do I care?'

' You're making the same mistake again Heero...'

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" You're crazy..."

Heero glanced in the direction of Duo before settling down on the old victorian couch under the tapestry, not answering his braided friend. He stared at the ground in front of him, the dust from the coach filling the air in a thick cloud. The large curtains blocked out the sun of the mid-afternoon, making the room dark in shadows. Duo ignored the dust filling his lungs and pressed on with his questioning.

" You can leave! You have a chance to leave this hell! You can get far away from this place and her! Yet you won't leave!"

Silence. Duo sighed heavily and calmly took a deep breath.

" Look, I know you feel you have an obligation to her. You say you love her but... she doesn't love you...she never loved you. Can't you see that she has been playing mind games with you."

When Heero didn't respond, Duo stood up and took his coat from the chair sitting inches away from him. Heero didn't look up, he kept staring at the ground not saying a word. Duo walked slowly to the wood carved door, pausing infront of it.

" You have become her puppet Heero... someone she can play with and control. You mean nothing to her, if something happens to you..you're replaceable. Lucretzia is leading you on to believe that she is the only one to trust, isolating you from me. I know you probably won't listen to me...Look, forget what I said. Remember we have to leave for Darlain Manor so just get ready to leave in two hours."

Duo slowly turned around facing the door and turned the knob. As the door creaked open Heero spoke clearly, all the while staring at the floor.

" You can leave too."

" No, I have Hilde."

Silence fell over the two once again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Relena stared curiously at the boy in front of her, he seemed to be in thought. Lightly she tapped him on the shoulder. The boy shook his head and seemed to come back to reality. He bowed gracefully before extending his hand to Relena, who stared at his hand hesitantly.

" Dance?"

Relena put her hand in his and smiled at him. He didn't smile back, and Relena's own smile quickly faded. The orchestra started back up with a waltz as all the couples gathered on the dance floor. Relena glanced around and soon laid her eyes on Mr. Kushrenada flirting with the high noble Lady Une. She turned her attention back to her partner as the dance started.

" May I inquire what your name is sir?"

"...Heero."

" Heero, I believe I have never seen you before."

" Hn."

Relena awaited a question from him, a story, a compliment, anything. Yet he remained silent. Frustrated, Relena tried to get at least a few words from the strange boy.

" Aren't you going to ask me what my name is?"

"I know who you are."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

" Her name is Relena Dorlain, sister to Milliardo. Make sure she stays out of my way tonight. Most likely she has an influence on Milliardo so I don't want her anywhere near him. Got that?"

Lucretzia glanced at Heero as she gave him instructions. She let out a little smirk, seeing that he would follow her orders. He will always follow her, even if she were to lead him off a cliff. Heero will never leave, at least not until he figures out she doesn't care about him. He is a good asset to have around, and she will make sure he will keep following her.

Noticing Heero's frown at the mention of Milliardo's name, Lucretzia walked over to the 17 year old and whispered into his ear.

" Don't be jealous. You know I will never replace you, you are my only love."

Heero's frown didn't disappear as he recounted Duo's words from earlier.

" What is so special about Milliardo? And why do we have to go to so much trouble? You don't need him."

Lucretzia let out a frustrated sigh. ' He really cares about me. Foolish boy.'

" I need Milliardo. He is magnificent! I have to sink my teeth into his wonderful flesh. You understand, don't you my love?"

Heero narrowed his eyes as anger filled him. But he didn't say a word. Quickly, Heero walked out of the spacious victorian bedroom to find Duo. They were to leave soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Heero glanced around the room before returning his gaze to Relena.

" Looking for somebody?"

" None of your concern."

Relena quickly shut her mouth. He was sure mysterious, but intriguing. She had never seen him around. ' Where did he come from?'

Heero scanned the large ballroom again, while twirling Relena. His eyes immediately laid on a woman in a black gown, blue bangs hanging over her right eye. She slowly made her way to Milliardo.

Heero turned back to Relena, who was looking past him to the woman. A questionable look crossed her face as she studied the woman carefully, watching her every move.


	4. Chapter 4

Intrigued by Innocence

Chapter 4

The rain poured heavily on the outside. Flashes of light danced off the sky, soon followed by the crash of thunder. Yet the party went on. All's attentions were focused elsewhere. Particularly a dark, handsome man with a storm going on in his own eyes. It seems that the girl he is dancing with has turned all of her attention on the newcomer.

Heero quickly twirled Relena around, in an attempt to get her focus off of Lucretzia, but to no avail she kept her sight on the dark maiden. Her eyes had widened, full of curiosity and intrigue. Heero knew he had to get Lucretzia out of his partner's view, fast.

'Who is she?' Relena tilted her head to the side before she was forefully turned around, her view of the lady was gone. Questionable, she looked up into Heero's eyes, looking for why he was so involved with taking her attention off that particular guest. As she stared into his amazing eyes, bewilderment filled her. Strangely they showed no answer to her question as to why, in fact they held no emotion. No compassion, no understanding, no happiness, no...

" Hope." Heero snapped his gaze to Relena as soon as she had spoken. Relena came out of her daze immediatly., pushing aside her mental questions.

" What did you say?" Relena studied Heero's eyes, she could of sworn she saw a flash of some sort in those prussian orbs, but it was gone in an instant. It was strange how he had reacted to her speaking. Strange indeed.

" N-Nothing..." Relena hastily replied, averting her gaze from him.

" Don't get involved, don't get involved, don't get involved..." Duo chanted softly to himself, recounting the earlier events of this day. He should have known Heero wouldn't have listened to him. Hell, he doesn't listen to anybody.

Swirling the liquid in his glass, Duo took the last sip of the remaining champagne. He shouldn't get involved with others' problems, he should only take care of himself. Himself and Hilde that is. Duo smiled widely, before frowning again at the thought of his best friend's ..well...predicament. He was a damn fool for warning Heero about Lucretzia.

" Damn fool..."

Duo set his glass down on the table next to him, before scanning the ballroom once again. His eyes past over the lonely blond man sitting at one of the tables, the blonde woman he was staring at, until finally his eyes laid on Heero. Well, Heero and Relena actually.

" What's this now..."

Duo tilted his head to the side, watching Heero and Relena dance. Duo's eyes followed them as they dance, filled with amusement. They make an intriguing pair. Duo laughed out loud, causing a few guests to turn their heads. What an intriguing pair indeed. The innocent one and death. He usually wouldn't use his nickname for Heero, but in reality, Heero is the one who brings fear into others. He is the one who sends a chill down everyone's spine. Duo had always thought that the nickname suited himself perfectly, until he met Heero. Yet he was the one that everyone called death, he liked the nickname a lot, but it seemed more appropriate for Heero.

But this is indeed interesting. She certainly was pure and innocent, and Heero was...A spark went off in Duo's mind as an idea developed. Maybe she was the answer to Heero's problems. Maybe Heero would listen to her. Maybe.

The clock's chimes rang clearly, bringing Duo out of his thoughts. Duo turned around, taking one more glance at Heero and Relena, before disappearing into the shadows.

"Maybe."

' Hope...' Heero stared strangely at the girl in his arms. Noticing his gaze was starting to linger a little more than he wanted to, he averted his attention to Lucretzia. Yet his eyes still found there way to his dance partner. Shaking his head a little bit, as of to clear his thoughts, Heero once again looked at Lucretzia. His eyes narrowed as she slinkily walked up to Milliardo, starting a conversation. How much he hated that man right now.

'Jealousy..'

He had nothing to worry about, Lucretzia is only satisfying her hunger.

' But why go to the trouble?'

A growl emerged deep from Heero's throat as his thoughts took over again. Relena didn't look up, she kept her worried eyes anywhere but him. She didn't want to make him mad. She looked to her shoes, than to the high ceilings, than her eyes finally laid on that woman again. This time the woman was whispering something to her dear brother.

Relena tried to make out the words coming out of their mouths, but they were too far away. She didn't like to pry, but...that woman...that woman is different. Standing on her toes, she looked further over the dazed Heero, who didn't seem to notice. Now the woman was leading Milliardo up the stairs. Questions immediately popped up in Relena's head as her gaze followed them.

" Um...please excuse me Mr. Heero..."

' What?' Before Heero's mind could comprehend what had happened, Relena was gone. Looking around frantically, Heero tried to locate the very ambitious girl. He had to find her, or else Lucretzia will surely let him have it. ' Lucretzia will not be pleased.'

' But I thought you said she loved you?' Heero grasped his head and took a deep breath.

' Now is not the time to dwell in my thoughts, just find the girl and get out of here.'

Heero scanned the room, looking for a clue to where she had gone. Quickly, he shifted his gaze to the corner that Duo had occupied earlier, but he was gone as well.

" Damn!" It's just like him to be gone when you needed him. The crowd of people seemed to have doubled since the beginning of the party, this will be almost impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Intrigued by Innocence

Chapter 5

' Find her.'

' Find the girl.'

' Lucretzia will not be pleased.'

' She might have gone this way.'

' No to the left.'

' Find her.'

Heero grasped his head in agony. ' Voices, so many voices.' Whispers clouded his thoughts, harsh and dark. Another growl escaped Heero's lips as he tried to concentrate on where the girl had gone. Clenching his teeth, he ignored the voices and pushed on through the crowd of nobles, all sending him strange glances. Yet the voices didn't go away.

' Find her!'

' You must get her away from Milliardo.'

The voices got more urgent, more forceful. Heero's breathing deepened as he looked from face to face, trying to identify Relena. The voices mangled together, getting harsher every time, but among those voices, one was different. It was the one that stood out in Heero's mind the most, yet it was the quietest.

' Leave the girl alone...she has nothing to do with this struggle.'

Heero stopped abruptly, taking in a deep breath. He had no choice, he couldn't leave her alone, it was orders. He had to follow orders, orders from Lucretzia. But that girl is so innocent, she has no idea of what is to come. No time. Making his decision, Heero continued through the crowd. He is going to find that girl, somehow...

'The stairs, this is where I last saw my brother...' Relena stared, eyes curious, to what lay before her. Curious. It seemed more as if she was fearful. A gut feeling told her to stay away, to run away, at any costs not to follow the path of the stairs. Why was she scared?

Relena cautiously climbed the stairs, her heart beating fast and her mind screaming for her to turn around and run. Run, she can't run. There is nothing to be afraid of she told herself, nothing at all. Finally, she had reached the top.

Quietly, Relena searched the many darkened rooms. The floor boards creaking underneath her footsteps. Looking into one of the bedrooms, the young girl found nothing but a slight chill in the air. She pressed on to the other rooms awaiting her. One after another, all empty. She had searched every room...except one. The library. Why would that women take her beloved brother up here in the dark? A shiver went up Relena's spine. Something was near. Something evil...

Faces. So many Faces. How could he tell Relena from the other 50 female guests at this party?

' Because Relena is far more beautiful...'

' Stop it Heero, get your senses together and find the girl!'

Once again, his mind debated with itself, filling Heero's head with voices. He was going mad! How could one girl lead to this? No. It's not the girl's fault. He blamed an innocent for what he has done. He has lead to his own destruction. Every day waiting and following Lucretzia, his once beloved...Once? No! She is still his beloved, she has just been...preoccupied.

Damn it Duo! Where is he! The girl is nowhere to be found, and Duo is gone! Heero narrowed his eyes. He had searched every where. Where could the girl have gone?

" Milliardo?" Relena whispered. Her voice strained to say her brother's name, but it was caught in her throat. As if she was afraid to say it.

" I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid. I am not afraid..."

The girl saw the last door. He had to be in their. Just a little bit further. Down at the end of the hallway. Muffled voices came from the doorway, and Relena quickly recognized her dear brother's voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she could tell that the strange lady was with him.

Relena took a step toward the library, a loud creak echoed throughout the hall. She stopped, her breathing stopped. Do they know she's here? Silence. The muffled voices could not be heard anymore. A panic started to arise in Relena. She couldn't take it. Her heart couldn't take it. Turning the iron knob, she opened the door. Shock came over Relena as she tried to scream. Nothing came out.

Quatre was ready to go home. First, the man of the house left and now his sister. He sighed deeply as he took one last sip of his champagne filled glass. Why did he bother to come? He didn't really like parties, they just made him feel depressed. Actually the only reason why he came was because of Miss. Dorothy. Of course, he didn't have enough courage to dance with her. So she left with Relena's brother. Sighing again, he gathered his coat as he put down his now empty glass. Well he won't have to deal with his lack of courage now, he's leaving.

Standing up, the blond slipped his coat on before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with Dorothy, who was looking questionably at him. ' Damn courage...'

" M-Miss D-Dorothy!"

" Quatre...are you leaving?"

" Um...ah..."

" Have you seen Mr. Milliardo? He seemed to have disappear."

Anger rose in Quatre as his eyes narrowed. He should have known.

" No Miss. Dorothy. Now will you excuse me..."

Quatre angrily walked away, leaving a bewildered Dorothy behind.

Time seemed to have stand still. Relena was frozen. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at scene before her. Her brother. Her brother was deathly pale, his eyes void of any shine. That women. That evil woman. What had she done to him?

Milliardo fell to his knees, his hair falling behind his back, exposing his neck. Two marks, two bite marks were on his pale neck. Looking from her brother to the woman, Relena's eyes widened. The woman wiped the blood from her mouth, staring at Relena with delight. Feeling her voice come back, Relena let out an ear-splitting scream. Lucretzia covered her ears in agony as the young girl continued screaming.

Relena closed her eyes as tears spilled over her cheeks. They were quickly opened as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. Looking up, she found a man staring down at her. A man she had never seen before.

Duo placed his other hand around Relena's waste before forcefully taking her down the stairs. Relena kicked and tried to scream again, but her scream was muffled by the stranger's hand. It was no use, the man was far too strong.

Duo pushed through the crowd, trying to find the door to leave this mansion. He couldn't hold the girl for much longer. Guests stared curiously at him as they passed him by. ' I can take Relena somewhere safe so I can speak to her...but where?'

The braided vampire scanned the ballroom, looking for an exit. This gave Relena the chance to do something. Quickly, she bit Duo's hand as hard as she could, leading him to jump with a yelp. Having been freed, Relena screamed again.

All's attention was turned to the girl. Duo knew he had made a mistake, and regretted paying for it later. The men ran to Relena's aid, leaving their wives, to see what was wrong. The sight that layed before them was a braided man baring his fangs. They all froze in shock. One man cried VAMPIRE! And the ballroom was filled with screams and shouts. Chaos. Chaos filled the room as the guest scrambled about, trying to find the exit.

Seeing her opportunity, Relena broke free of Duo's grip and disappeared into the crowd. Duo looked down to where Relena once was and shifted his eyes to the chaotic crowd. Cursing, he pushed on through the crowd after her.

Heero immediatly looked up as he heard a man scream VAMPIRE. He didn't even have to guess to know that Duo did something. Damn! Screams erupted around him, his view clouded by people running.

' That girl did this.'

' Find her!'

' Before she gets away!'

People. So many people. Heero looked from one to another, taking in their faces. All were running to the exit behind him. All but two.

Heero spotted a long braid and knew instantly that one was Duo. Heero started to run to the braided vampire, but was stopped quickly as someone slammed into him. Looking down, he found a blonde girl, tears running down her face. She regained composure before running off in the other direction, towards the stairs. Heero watched the girl leave as Duo found his way to him.

" Who was that?"

Duo was breathless, as he examined his friend who kept staring at the girl.

Blonde. Azure eyes. Blonde. Azure eyes. That was her! That was Relena! Heero took off with speed as he followed the girl, trying to catch up, leaving Duo standing there confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Intrigued By Innocence

Chapter 6

Running...Running-Faster-Faster...

Relena's breath was becoming more short by the minute. By the second. It felt as if it would be torn away from her, leaving her. It felt that she must hold onto it with a strong fearless clutch.

Her world seemed to have turned on her, taking away everything precious to her from her very grasp, only another nightmare left behind.

Upside-downside-twisting-turning-yanking-pulling-morphing- misshaping. Her mind was screaming. Screaming for her world to be put back in place. Screaming for her brother. Screaming. Screaming. Screaming.

One, two, three, four, five steps. Relena was now on the large staircase, still running. Her eyes were glazed over with tears, her face was now pale. Ten, eleven, twelve, fifteen. Her mind was becoming a blur, she couldn't think. Was it the fifteenth step? More tears...she had to run faster...

Thirty, forty, forty five, only a few more to go. Hurry, must hurry. HURRY!

' HURRY!'

' Catch her! Catch the girl!'

"SHUT UP!"

Heero yelled, but no one paid attention to his outburst, they were more interested in running away.

This was right. This has to be right. Lucretzia must have a reason for his role in this objective. But why...why didn't she give him more of an important job than babysitting a mortal?

Why? Why is it that Heero feels like he is doing a grave mistake? His exterior seems calm, but inside...inside he was screaming with confusion. Ever since the girl had uttered the word 'Hope' from her red lips, he began to question. Question...Questioning was not good. Questioning meant he has doubt in Lucretzia, and he doesn't. He doesn't...he doesn't.

" I don't."

His voice turned to an angry whisper. It seemed, though, that he was trying to convince himself more than believing it was true. And the voices...the voices began yelling at him, beating him down, telling him that the girl made him think, made him question, changed him, twisted his world. The girl did nothing...that was his reply. The girl did nothing. And his mind replied 'If she did nothing, than why is she flashing in his mind? Why is she suddenly becoming apart of his thought? Why was her face replacing Lucretzia's?'

"..."

The voices urged him to catch Milliardo's sister, that was another thing, he just doesn't understand why. Why does he have to catch her?

' Lucretzia will reward you, you will be her favorite once again.'

' Lucretzia will love you again.'

The voices hissed, making it clear that Heero must keep moving. And he did, even if he hadn't noticed yet, but he had reached the large staircase and had begun running up the steps.

Quatre was frozen in front of the main door. Staring at the large wooden carvings that adorned it. He has been standing, frozen, unable to move, for quite some time. It was like, he couldn't leave, he couldn't bring his hand to turn the knob. And why? Because he was scared. He was scared of his own courage. Of course he could open the door and leave, save himself, but...he just couldn't do it.

Yes, he had heard the screams that emitted from the grand ballroom. Yes, he had heard Ms. Relena's cry.

Coward, he thought. He was a coward. But here was a chance to prove otherwise, yet he won't take it. Coward...

The word echoed through his mind, till it softened into nothingness. Closing his eyes, Quatre took a deep breath and put his hand on the cool steel knob. Slowly, his hand began to turn the handle, as if mechanically.

" HELP!"

" VAMPIRE! A VAMPIRE!"

Another deep breath. Quatre's whole body began to quiver, to shake. Still he had not turned the doorknob fully open. Dorothy...what about her? No. She probably got out ok...that's right. She got out. She got out. He repeated in his mind, but it just didn't seem to calm him down.

Another deep breath. He slowly began to turn the knob again, sweat beginning to form on his brow. Slowly. Fear. Turning. Coward. The. Deep breath. Door. Courage. Knob. Dorothy...

Turning around. Running. Yelling. Charging. Quatre was running, his feet were moving without his consent. Where was he going? No. NO! His courage has left him! Dorothy...was that where he was going? Where? Where is he going? Turn. Running. Hallway. Door. Open. Ballroom. Screaming. Yelling. Mayhem...

Forty six, forty seven, forty eight, forty nine...

She was there. Relena was at the top. The staircase seemed to have been never-ending, but here she was, at the top.

' Milliardo...'

In a second, she was running again. Running past the bedrooms. Running past the drawing room. Running till she stopped, stopped in front of the library. Her heart was beating hard and it was beating fast and it was beating loud. Her mind was blank, void, vacant. The tears that she shed still stained her cheeks.

" Milliardo, I'm coming..."

And so she slowly turned the knob, fear taking and enveloping her. Fear of what was on the other side of the door. Open. The door was turned open, and Relena rushed inside to help her dear brother. To help her only family.

...Nothing.

Nothing. Nothing. Milliardo wasn't here. Only a blood stain on the floor greeted her. He was gone.

'...help...'

Relena slowly backed out of the room, new tears shining in her eyes. She tried to call for someone, but once again, her voice was gone. And Fear smiled down on her, mocking her.

Again, she tried to call for help. Nothing came out.

" VAMPIRE!"

Quatre clutched his heart as he observed the ballroom. Guests, Nobles were trying to get out of the house at any cost. They were running, trampling over each other. Dorothy was not in sight.

Panic rose in his body, but he pushed it down. He had to remain calm. Eyeing the table next to him, Quatre jumped onto it, hoping to get a better view. Still, the blonde girl was nowhere in sight.

He can't do it. He can't stay. NO! He has to find Dorothy! Coward...coward...

Scanning the ballroom again, Quatre found no Dorothy. If he stayed any longer, he himself will be in danger.

But Dorothy...

" DAMN!"

Quatre cursed at himself. He can't do it!

Turning around again, he ran back the way he came. Pushing through the sea of mayhem, he ran away. Ran through the halls, ran through the door. Escaped. He was outside, safe. Looking up to the heavens, Quatre's clothes soaked through. Rain was still pouring. It pounded on his body, but he stayed still. It splashed onto his face. His cheeks. His eyes. His eyes glistened with rain drops.

But the rain wasn't the only thing glistening in Quatre's eyes. Tears. He didn't cry, but they were there. Tears...

' Run Heero, she is close.'

Running up the stairs, Heero was silent, but his mind was not.

' Your almost there.'

' Think of Lucretzia.'

' Think of how you will become her favorite once again.'

He was close to the top, he could feel it.

Relena...she had a certain light about herself. A glow. A radiance. An innocence that Heero has never seen before. A miraculous innocence that shines through her, a girl that was haunting. A girl that has had so many dark things happen to her. How could this be?

' Don't think about her, think about Lucretzia!'

Lucretzia...a women who was enchanting. She had brought Heero into the shadows, she understood him. She understood him...did she? Of course she did. Of course...

Last step. He was at the top. Glancing around, Heero walked softly down the hall. Past the bedrooms. Past the drawing room. Crying...He could hear crying. As he continued walking, it got louder. He could see a faint outline of a person. A person with their hands covering their face, sitting against a closed door. It was Relena.

Heero's breath caught as he walked silently toward the girl, he could see her scarlet red dress pooled around her. Slowly. Silently. Then he stopped. He stopped and just watched her. He watched her cry, he watched her silently cry.

She heard something. A creak. A footstep. Someone was near.

Taking her hands off of her face, Relena slowly looked up. Her eyes widened as they took in who it was. Immediately, she shot up and ran to Heero, tears glittering in her eyes. She ran and grasped his shoulders, shaking him.

" ...help...Help me...please. Help me!"

Heero watched her as she went into a panic, shaking him violently. He was shocked, stunned, frozen. He watched her cry and plea for his help. But he did nothing. It was like he wasn't even there. It was like he was watching Relena from faraway, not close.

What should he do? Should he take her? Should he take her to Lucretzia?

He looked down, and found Relena's pleading eyes staring back at him.

' Take her, she's dangerous!'

' She's too dangerous, you must take her to Lucretzia!'

' Look what she's doing to you, Heero!'

' TAKE HER!'

That's when he walked. He turned around and walked. Walked away. Walked away while Relena called after him, begging for him to help her. Heero closed his eyes, trying to block out her pain, her cries. Blocked her out and kept walking, leaving Relena to wallow in her pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Intrigued By Innocence

Chapter 7

Confusion...Intrigue...Innocence...

Relena was asleep, he didn't know how she could sleep after all of the pain that had happened to her today. Where was he? He scanned the room he was in, taking in what was around him. The whole room sent a chill down his spine. So many mirrors, antiquities, and one large window. Heero looked outside the window, darkness. He couldn't see anyone. Not even movement, it was so dark.

He turned around and found him staring at...the window. The window...he was staring into a mirror, and all it showed was the window. Heero took in a deep breath, not breaking his gaze with the mirror, anger filling the pit of his stomach. Mirrors...he always hated them.

Movement from the bed interrupted his thoughts, causing him to shift his gaze to the girl. Still asleep...

Hatred. He had hatred for this girl. THIS GIRL! And why? She is the one that made him think, she made him wonder, she made him confused. She made him different.

But she was indeed beautiful...STOP IT! His mind screamed. STOP IT!

Heero watches Relena sleep, his mind debating with itself. Why he was here?...He didn't know. He just felt that...that...HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE FELT! This girl, this damn intriguing beautiful girl, has a power over him. He was the moth and she was the flame, slowly pulling him.

" ...Brother...dear brother..."

The vampire's eyes widened. Was she awake? Quickly he glanced at the girl's face. He found only tears and closed eyes, she was having dream. In fact, he should leave, before he gets too close to the flame.

Heero picked up his coat that he left on one of the chairs in the room, and glanced at Relena one more time, before quietly walking past her bed to the door.

" MILLIARDO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Heero froze, he literally couldn't move. Glancing at Relena, he found that she was still asleep. He let out a breath of relief. So if she was asleep, than he should go. He still didn't move, only stared at the sleeping girl. GO! Still, Heero didn't move.

And then, something unexpected happened. Relena shot up in her bed with half opened eyes. She quickly noticed a presence was in the room, and she stared into Heero's eyes with sorrow and sadness, new tears were forming. And Heero? Heero's breath quickened at an amazing pace, and he just stared back with surprised eyes.

" Milliardo?"

Silence. Heero looked down upon the girl who stared up at him. Silence. He turned the knob on the door. Silence. He walked out. He walked out and once again beat himself down for being there in the first place. He can't get too close. He can't get too close to the flame.

* * * * The Day After * * * *

" Heero?"

Heero was silent. He just stayed silent on the old victorian couch under the tapestry. Duo watched him closely, he was seated in his usual chair across the room.

" Heero?"

Silence.

" I saw you."

Heero stared at nothing in particular, listening to Duo. He didn't answer, just listened. Listened while yesterday's events replayed in his mind. Duo continued.

" I was walking away from the house, and I saw you through her room's window watching her."

A sigh escaped Duo's lips as Heero didn't say anything.

" Your intrigued by her, aren't you Heero? Your fascinated and you don't know why. Don't think I didn't see you watch her sleep. Does Lucretzia know?"

"...No."

Duo let out a little smirk. Finally, something Lucretzia doesn't know.

Silence.

" Why do you watch over her? Are you feeling guilty? Are you feeling doubt in Lucretzia, your love? Are you feeling...are you feeling real sympathy, real regret, real attraction?"

Heero looked up. Duo stared back and saw...saw something, something in Heero's eyes...was it sadness, confusion?

" Heero...you're different someho-"

Before he could finished his sentence, the door burst open to reveal a smiling Hilde.

" DUO!"

She called out his name excitedly as she jumped onto the chair with him. Duo looked at her, and gave her his wide smile, weaker than it usually was. He glanced at Heero, who was staring at the floor.

Hilde is what you wouldn't call a common vampire. She clings to Duo, won't separate from him most of the time, and is always curious and excited with what is unfamiliar. She is fascinated with blood. The color, the thickness, the taste, how it pumps in the body. And Duo...Duo shields her and protects her, watches over her with a careful eye. So it was no surprise that she grasped onto him again as soon as she heard he was back from Darlain Manor. Hilde held onto Duo tighter with closed eyes, a happy look on her face.

" I'm going out for a walk."

Duo looked up to find Heero leaving. He didn't say anything, just let him go. And as the door was closed, Duo got up, causing Hilde to fall to the floor.

" OW! Duo! Where are you going?"

"...I need to think..."

Hilde watched with questioning and curious eyes as Duo left.

" What is going on?"

Cold and dark, like her life. Relena's eyes were dull and tired. She had seen so much, so much pain. She needed time to rest. Time to think. Time to herself. And this was the one place she went.

So here she was, in the cemetery. Looking down upon her mother and father. Of course, they were six feet under, but it still gave a feeling to Relena that she couldn't describe. A feeling that everything is ok. That her life wasn't dark and lonely. ' Lonely...'

Relena felt as if her legs weighed a thousand pounds as she thought of the word. Lonely. She fell to her knees, staring straight ahead to the tombstones of her mother and father. All alone...

" I'm sorry..."

Relena's head whipped around, but her eyes didn't widen, they didn't moisten with tears, they just were empty...she was empty. There before her was the man...the vampire...that had taken a hold of her before she escaped. He was perched on a tombstone, the words Our Dear Mary scrawled on it, watching her like an owl. One leg was on the stone, while the other was dangling freely.

" About your parents that is."

"..."

" I understand that your afraid, I practically tried to kidnap you."

He let out a laugh, but Relena still watched his every move, watched him with eyes that seemed to burn into him.

" What have you done with my brother?"

Her voice was calm, she showed no fear. Her eyes were fainter, duller than before, and it seemed as if all emotions escaped from her delicate body. Duo stared at her, penetrating his eyes into her, analyzing her. She was different. She seemed...she seemed more haunting than before.

" ...I didn't do anything to him lady."

" I don't believe you."

" ..."

" ...Why? Why did you take him...away from me?"

She was staring at her parents grave again, reaching out and stroking the stone. Duo looked at her with wide eyes. What should he say?

"...I...I don't know..."

And it was the truth. He wasn't lying. He honestly did not know why Milliardo was so special. It was Lucretzia that wanted him...

" I see..."

Duo sighed shakily, he was getting intimidated...by her. She was so different, so empty. She wasn't even crying. Just staring at the grave. Maybe she had shed all the tears she could have, and now...now there were no more tears to cry.

" Is Heero one?"

His eyes widened a little at her question, surprised.

" One what?"

" You know what. A demon, a vampire."

"...Yes."

Relena took on a look of a daydreamer, thinking, soaking in what Duo told her. Duo glanced at her before jumping off of the tombstone, and landing on the soft ground. After he landed, he took a step toward the girl. She flinched at his movement, as if he would hit her. A reflex.

Strange she was. And it was indeed strange that a girl like her would emanate innocence. But she did. She seemed to have the aura about herself.

" How did it feel?"

" What?"

" To become a vampire?"

Duo's voice was caught in his throat. He just couldn't find the words that described what had happened to him, to his body, to his mind.

" I...I felt empty. Like a part of me died..."

He had never told this to anyone before, why is he telling her?

" But I also felt something new, something that filled up that part of me. Something I didn't like, but couldn't help to love. Power."

" I see...is that what...is that what Heero felt?"

Why was she talking about Heero so much? Did she know? Did she know that he watched her last night? Did she know?

" I don't know..."

She looked down again. Down at her parents six feet under.

" ..."

" He might be alive, your brother I mean..."

A single tear fell from her right eye, trailing down her cheek till it fell to her parents grave.

Duo looked toward the heavens, seeing it was getting dark. He turned around and started to leave silently, glancing back at Relena one more time.

" ...He...He'll watch over you...I'm sure of it..."

She didn't hear him, and if she did, than she would think he meant Milliardo. But he didn't...he meant Heero...


	8. Chapter 8

Intrigued By Innocence

Chapter 8

One...two...three droplets of clear, cold water splashed on the girl's cheeks. Four...five...six...more and more, one by one, tiny crystals of water sprinkled on her skin, catching light which illuminated her body.

Relena was slowly walking to her now empty home, in the dark. In the dark and all alone...only her coat to hug close to her body. It was starting to rain again. No thunder, no lightning, just rain. Rain...and more rain, pounding and pounding. She had to get home fast if she didn't want to get soaked. But she didn't. She didn't run, she didn't try to shield herself, just walked. Walked slowly while hugging her coat close to herself.

An alley...Relena went through the dark passage, not looking in back of her, not looking in front, just walking and staring at the ground as it passed by.

" AHH! MOMMIE! TALK MOMMIE! TALK!"

Relena grasped her head, screams, screams from her mind...

" No! Not again...not again!"

Memories, too many memories...

~flashback~

" AHH! MOMMY! TALK MOMMY! TALK!"

The lifeless body of a woman was propped up against the wall, her eyes void, dull and grey. A young ingenue's tears soaked the woman's dress, as she clutched a knife in her hand. A thick, red liquid covered the blade...tinting it a rosy scarlet.

" I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...Please come back..."

~end flashback~

Relena shook her head in agony, she couldn't think of that, not now. Looking up, she found a young girl, a similar resemblance to a girl she knew when she was younger, herself. The girl was crying, hands covering her face. A bang and a rustle echoed through the alley, making the two girls jump. Both turned their head down the alley, staring as a woman, about 30, was pushed up to the wall by a man. Both shrouded in darkness, but screams could be heard from the woman.

" NO! Leave me alone! Leave Marcy alone! Please, no! AHH!"

" Stop!"

The man froze. Turning his head, he could make out Relena's outline in the darkness. He let go of the woman, and let her leave.

Relena's eyes widened as her breath quickened. Who is he? Why did he stop? Her eyes questionably looked at the man, taking in everything. The man took one more look at the girl, and started walking again.

Is it him? Is it...

" Milliardo!"

Her voice was unbalanced and carried through the dark alley shakily. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, a new hope shining in them, as she called his name again.

The man stopped. He stopped and the wind whispered around him, making his coat rustle. He turned his head slowly, making Relena gasp and clutch her heart. It was him! The porcelain face, the platinum hair, the eyes...the eyes...

The eyes were different. They were colder, icier. But did it matter? He was here, he's not dead! Relena thanked the gods that he was in reach, and that this was not a terribly blissful dream.

No one said anything. The empty darkness was again silent. An then...and then he turned back to the direction he was facing, and walked. Frozen in place, shocked with what was happening, Relena could only watch as his back slowly started to fade away into the darkness. Then her mind comprehended what was happening, and her body snapped into motion. She ran. She ran while her tears coursed more trails down her cheeks, and her dress whipped around her, making her go slower. A rip echoed as the dress was torn, as she speeded up, trying to find him, to catch up with him.

Sobs and gasps escaped from her mouth, not believing what was happening. Running into the ebony air, turning corners, searching desperately for what she thought she had lost forever. Searching for the only thing left living for in her life. Searching for her only family, searching for the only one that ever cared about her. She had found him, and now she had lost him! No, she cannot lose him, not now.

And as she began to get tired, her vision becoming blurred, she turned a corner and found a man staring back at her. Delusional, things are twisting, she can barely make out anything. Milliardo? Did she catch up with him? She wanted to say yes, but all she saw was prussain blue before slipping into sweet darkness.

Heero stared with widened eyes as Relena slowly fell to the cold, wet ground in front of him. His breathing went ragged as his heart raced, once again his mind would not put him at peace.

' Leave her.'

' Let her stay here unconscious.'

' She ruined everything, she changed you.'

' She deserves this. Don't help her.'

' Think of Lucretzia...'

Heero pushed the voices aside, ignoring them, and bent down to inspect the girl. She was breathing. She was alright. Gathering her in his arms, the vampire stood up carefully. Where would he go? He didn't know. He certainly can't take her to Lucretzia's...

' What are you doing!'

' Leave her!'

Duo. He will take her to Duo.

" Quatre?"

Quatre did not look up, just kept his tearing eyes closed tightly.

Dorothy spoke again, her melodic voice dripping with worry.

" Quatre? Are you alright?"

The day after the party, and he was still here. Still on his knees, and the rain was now pouring again. Soaking him.

She had gotten out of the rampage that night, and had gone looking for Quatre after word, but could not find him. And today, while taking a walk, she saw him here. She had no idea why, why he was here, why he wasn't answering. And she was worried. Something is wrong, very wrong...

" I am fine, Miss. Dorothy."

He spoke. Dorothy let out a relieved sigh as she kneeled next to him.

" What's wrong?"

' I'm a coward...'

" Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"..."

Quatre opened his blue eyes, focusing on the sky above. Coward. He has gone through so much with fear...Will he ever not be afraid?

" Milliardo!"

Relena awoke in a cold sweat, hand clutching her heart. She breathed out, then breathed in, thinking about what had happened. She had seen him, she had seen her brother. And then...and then...What happened?

Her eyes scanned the new room, the unrecognizable room. It was dark, curtains blocking out the sun, old tattered furniture, a fireplace. Looking underneath herself, she found that she was laying on a beautifully carved wooden bed. How did she get here?

Getting up, Relena realized that she was still dazed as she stumbled across the room to the curtains. Curtains. Was it daylight? Was it night? The thick, heavy curtains concealed the answer. By pulling this beautiful fabric, she will reveal where she is.

Taking a hold of a curtain, she began to pull, but was stopped as a hand grabbed her own, forcing her to release her hold on the curtain. Fear enveloped her as she turned around, facing the new visitor.

Heero glared down at the girl, the girl that was afraid, the girl that fell into his arms. Glared and pulled the curtain that concealed the sun back to it's place.

" Don't touch."

Relena blinked and her eyes widened as realization dawned upon her.

" Where am I? Where is my brother?"

Heero turned away from the questioning girl, and stared at the fire. Milliardo? Did she see him? Is he alive?

" You are in Duo's room."

His answer was short, and Relena felt an aura of intimidation emulating from him. His eyes would not look at her.

" Look at me! Look at me and tell me why I am here, why I am falling apart, why my brother is roaming through darkness and why he has turned into what you are!"

She was tired, delusional, and frustrated. Mad. Angry. Sad. All of what has happened has pushed onto her, and she can't take it. She can't.

Heero's eyes widened as he turned to look at her once again. She was hurting. He could not provide answers to her questions.

" I'm sorry...I can't answer those questions."

Relena brought her hand to her eyes, wiping away the tears. She tried to walk back to the bed, she needed to sit down, her eyes were becoming blurry again, her mind and thoughts were becoming blurry again. But her stumbling caused her to almost fall, and instantly Heero was there to catch her.

Her hands were on his chest, her face next to his, her eyes staring into prussian blue. And she felt something, something in her mind that stopped the tears, that stopped her thoughts. And all that was left was her staring at him.

Heero's eyes softened as the girl melted into his arms. But the moment was gone as Relena's thoughts came flooding back and she was snapped back to reality. And the remembrance of what her brother is now disturbed her, and how Heero is apart of her pain and apart of everything that has happened to her. She snapped back to reality and pushed herself away from him.

" Heero?"

"...Yes?"

" ...Make me into what he is..."

Her voice turned into a whisper as her vision was turning more twisted. She could barely make out the beautiful features of the boy. The boy who closed his eyes and took several deep, ragged breaths.

This is what she wanted? She loved her brother so much that she would give away the day? Good. This is what he had to do all along...right? He had to do this for Lucretzia...he had to, but...but something was tugging him back. Emotions? Feelings? He didn't know.

" Please. Please..."

Heero opened his eyes to find Relena pulling down the straps to the dress, showing her neck. His heart skipped and jumped as thoughts rapidly coursed through his mind.

' Go ahead...if it is what she wants, then do it.'

The sinister part of himself was smirking, eyes shining wildly, thinking to bite her. To make this girl's dream turn into a nightmare. To let her make this mistake. But the other part of him, the isolated, sad boy, shook his head. No, he can't do it...

" No."

Relena's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. No? No? She had begged and pleaded again, got on her knees, and still received the same answer. Her mind was going wild, and her sanity was being backed further away. No...

" Why?"

Was the last thing she said as her mind, her eyes, her thoughts once again slipped away and she fell into darkness again.

" I don't know why..."

He whispered to the girl who had fallen to the ground, as he once again gathered Relena's body into his hold and started on his way to Darlain Manor, questions and screams from the voices filling his head.

" You didn't do it."

Heero glanced at Duo as he came through the door. He had taken Relena to her home and placed her in her bed. He had walked back to Duo's room and found Hilde and Duo staring at him questionably.

" Have you ever wondered why...something that is forbidden, looked down upon, dangerous is more tempting and enticing than something familiar?"

" I don't feel like talking Duo."

Heero stared at the mirror across from him, speaking more to himself than to Duo. Just staring at the empty space where he was suppose to be in the mirror, staring at what could have been his reflection but showed nothingness. Duo continued talking, talking with an intention to get some kind of reaction from his friend, any reaction...

" It is because the dangerous draws us in, curiosity overtakes us, but when you finally have the forbidden...you break it."

" What does this have to do with anything?"

Again, Heero seemed to have been somewhere else, talking to himself, staring at his lack of reflection.

" I am saying, Innocence is fragile...don't break her."

That name...that damned nickname Duo had given Relena was starting to intimidate him. It was so...so...perfect, for her. It said everything she was and everything he had lost. It brought back memories, and Duo knew it.

" You know nothing of Relena..."

Still staring at the mirror...

" ...Look, I used Relena to help you, but that doesn't mean that she should be tossed away. She is the first one that broke through the barriers around you, Heero. Keep her safe."

" I don't watch over her. She is not imprisoned by me. She is of ... no importance to me."

" It is obvious you have an interest, a growing intrigue for her. When she breathes out, you want to breathe her in. Face it Heero...you're intrigued by Innocence." Heero turned away from the mirror and narrowed his eyes at the other vampire. Duo merely smirked in his mind.

" No I'm not."

Though Heero's eyes told differently, Duo decided to continue on this topic.

" Then answer me a question Heero. Have you bitten her? Have you brought her to Lucretzia yet? Have you followed orders and make her into one of us? No! And you know what? If you don't do it, I will! She looks mighty tasty, all of that blood pumping through Innocence's delicate bo-"

Duo was cut short as Heero ran and pushed his friend to the wall, smashing the mirror to shards of beautiful but dangerous glass, and holding him a foot above solid ground with his hand around his neck.

" Do not test me Duo..." Heero seethed through his teeth. Letting a growl escape his lips. His fangs were bared, his hand clutching Duo's neck tightly. Hilde screamed as Heero pushed Duo more into the wall, making more shards drop to the floor.

" DUO! Heero, please put him down!"

Duo eyes sparkled mischievously, despite his friend holding him a foot above ground, clutching his neck. He smirked because he had found out what Heero's weakness was, what made him different. It was her. She made him different...

" Don't worry Hilde, Heero won't do anything. Not with Innocence on his mind..."

Heero released his grip on the vampire's throat, making Duo fall to the ground. A wide smirk played on the braided vampire's lips.

" Her name is Relena."

That was Heero's last words before he took his coat from one of the chairs, and made his way out through the door, leaving Duo on the ground smiling.

Hilde rushed over to her watcher with worry on her face. She picked up her Duo and set him back on two feet, as she asked him if he was okay.

" Never been better..." was his reply.

" Good bye Mr. Quatre, and thank you for walking me home."

Dorothy smiled and waved as Quatre nodded his head.

" And thank you for offering to stop by Relena's, I really do think something is wrong, ever since the incident."

" Don't worry Miss. Dorothy, I will check on her."

" Thank you!"

Quatre turned and began to make his way to Darlain Manor, not knowing what he was going to find when he got there.

Darlain Manor. He was back.

Heero slipped into the large estate and, with determination to prove Duo wrong, found his way to Relena's room. It was dark, and the shadows cloaked him as he entered.

Relena was awake. She was awake and waiting, as if she somehow predicted his visit. Slipping her straps off once again, she slowly walked to where Heero was standing and beckoned him to come to her. He obeyed.

He grasped her arms, forcing them to their sides, and unbearably slowly, he lowered his face centimeters from the milky, smooth skin. Relena shut her eyes tightly, anticipating what was to come, and was breathing rapid, short breaths.

The vampire bared his fangs and with a low growl, he moved his teeth to the tantalizing flesh.

" Thank you...Heero..."

And he stopped. He froze. What was he doing? He released his grip on the girl, and stepped away. He turned around, and started to walk away. What was he thinking?

The absence of the boy's hold made Relena open her eyes. Her vision focused on the boy's retreating form and anger filled her. She thought he would do it, she thought she would be with her brother again. This was unfair. This was wrong.

" No..."

She whispered before running out her bedroom door and after him. She caught up and grabbed the fabric of his cloak and forced him to stop. He did not turn around, and he did not say anything.

" ...no...no, no, NO! You cannot do this to me!"

Relena yelled and her voice was strong and demanding, yet fragile and hurt.

" You took him away, your kind did. Please, he is all I have. Let me be with him. Let me be what he is!"

Heero couldn't do this. He couldn't understand. He couldn't let her make this mistake, and he didn't know why.

" NO!"

Relena took a step back from the outburst, tears spilling on her cheeks.

" I will NOT turn Innocence into a monster!"

He turned around, his eyes flashing dangerously and his body quivering slightly.

" You have to understand, Relena! Once you become...once you become what he and I are, there is no going back! You lose a part of you, break down into nothing but something that lurks in the shadows, you feed on innocent people, children! NO! I will NOT do it!"

" So help me god, you will make me into what he is! You don't understand, you'll never understand! I am all alone, my family is gone, I am losing my mind. I am going insane, and who do I have to thank for that? YOU! Please, this is the least you can do for me...please..."

" NO! I'm...I'm sorry..."

Relena closed her eyes tightly and grasped onto Heero's arm. He looked down on her and took a deep breath. Fragile...

She clutched his arm, but he forced her to let go. She sunk to the floor, overwhelmed of what was going on, with what has happened. Overwhelmed with tears and fear. Overwhelmed with the feeling of loss. And Heero left her their, in her tears, for he did not know what has happened to himself and he needed time to think, to question.

" Relena!"

Quatre gasped as he entered the Manor, and found the girl on the floor, crying uncontrollably.

" What happened?"

Relena did not look up, but kept her azure eyes on the marble floor.

" I can't go on, this is too much..."

Quatre's eyes widened at her serious tone. Something has disturbed her.

" Relena...of course you can go on."

" No I can't!"

Quatre's calming voice wasn't working, and he had to get some sense into the girl, and find out answers to his questions later.

" You must live your life, till the bitter-sweet end. For giving up means losing yourself, losing yourself, losing your-"

" -But in the end, it doesn't even matter!"

" Relena..."

" You see what's happening to me Quatre, you see what I am doing to myself. You see how my mind and sanity is twisting, turning, changing. I'm pulling myself apart, piece by piece! I am destroying myself, and I can't help it! I need help...I need my brother..."

She was on the floor, whimpering, shaking violently. Clutching the fabric of what was left of her dress, soaking it with salty tears. Quatre slowly crept toward the sobbing girl, hidden rays of fear tinting his blue eyes.

As he placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned to him, eyes widened and hand begging him to stay back.

" No! Leave me alone! You don't understand, you'll never understand...!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously and her hair was matted to her face from the sweat pouring out of her. Her body was quivering and Quatre knew to stay away. He knew, for it was as if the situation was she was on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump. She was glass now, fragile and delicate. He knew she could easily break, if he interfered any more, so he sunk down to the cold, marble floor, and watched her cry. Just watched...


	9. Chapter 9

Intrigued By Innocence

Interlude: Relena

She didn't mean to. She didn't...

" Innocent one, why do you cry?"

" I am not innocent, I am everything you think I'm not."

" Innocent one, what ARE you then?"

" ...broken."

Relena slowly brought her tear soaked eyes to face azure. She gently lifted her hand, using all of her strength that she had left in her empty shell, and touched the face before her. Seeing that the person in front of her said nothing, she continued.

" Broken, confused, hurt, everything people fear to become."

The person was silent, and Relena slammed her fist down onto the cool marbule.

" Why is my life an endless circle! A game! A game in which I always have the losing hand!"

Again, the person replied with nothing.

" First, my mother and father, now Milliardo...Milliardo, my only family."

Relena glanced at the person, seeing azure sparkle with faint traces of tears.

" He never knew...he thought it was fate. He never knew it was me...me who decided fate."

Relena brought her hands to her face, covering everything she wished to hide.

" He never knew it was me...He never knew...

" I kept it hidden, contained it inside of me. I ignored it eating away at my heart. I ignored it pulsating in my thoughts. I kept the dark secrets hidden well...no one suspected me.

" I don't even have clear thoughts as to what happened to me that night. All I remember was her screams...My mother propped upon the wall, her pure white dress soaking to scarlet. And there was me...calling for her, trying to wake her up from what I thought was a nightmare. And then, I saw it. I saw the cold, shining metal held in my small hand. The knife that was also tinted a distinctive red. The same red transforming my mother's white dress.

" I remember I ran to outside, to the courtyard. I looked down onto my reflection in the deep waters of our pond, and whispered something even I can't remember. And there was a silent splash as the shiny knife sunk to the depths. I never could look at that pond again..."

Relena uncovered her hands and placed them calmly to her sides. The person merely waited for her to continue.

" So here I am...not knowing everything, yet knowing enough. I did something that night, something that cut Fate's thread for mother's future. I have never told anyone this, and I have never been able to be the same again.

" I have tried to block out, though. Yes, I have tried. But there will always be apart of my thoughts that are isolated. A part of me that is isolated..."

Relena slowly let her tear soaked eyes travel up the gothic mirror. The two azure orbs paused at her reflection. Her reflection stared back, waiting for her to continue their conversation.

A sound was heard, and the ingenue turned her eyes on another person in the looking glass. Another one besides her own. She glared at the reflection, as a thin, grim line appeared on her face.

" Quatre."

Quatre said nothing. Just stared back at her, contemplating whether she will ever escape her dark wonderland.

" Quatre, leave me be..."

And he did. He quietly exited the room with not so much as a shuffle of feet. She watched his double leave as well, noticing the worried glance he gave her.

" Innocent one, will you tell?"

Secrets will never be told. Darkness will stay contained. It shall not spread through her body. Dark secrets will stay inside...


	10. Chapter 10

Intrigued By Innocence

Interlude: Heero

" Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posies..."

" MOTHER!"

" Ashes...ashes..."

" MOTHER! Look at me! Can you hear me! Please get up! Mother...!"

" We all fall down..."

~Reality is where we all gain skills of life. Skills of survival. Skills of ruthlessness. Skills of violence...~

" Relena?" The girl did not open her eyes. She did not open her ears to Quatre's soothing tone.

" ..." She was silent.

~It is in dreams that we can bask in a glow of simplicity. Where everything has a happy ending. Me? I just want an ending...whether it be reality's...~

" Relena?"

" ..." Slowly, the girl opened one eye, then the other. Two shining blue orbs, staring at nothingness. The blond boy put a hand over her forehead, feeling the heat rise steadily into his palm. He then proceeded to glance at the window, up to the black cloud filled sky.

" Still raining...are you alright? I found you by the lake, asleep...in the middle of the storm..."

" ..."

" Look, I know you are going through a lot of things...and I know it is hard for you...but can you at least not be sick as well?" Though it was a light-hearted attempt to get the girl to smile, Quatre couldn't help but notice her lack of expression. Relena closed her eyes again.

~Or dream's. The brutal truth is, I have no such end. I live on and on...in reality, and in dream.~

"Mother..."

" She can't be all alone like this! She can hurt herself-"

" I know, I know, but what's best for Miss Relena right now is to be away from us. She won't even look at me when I am in the room."

"...Quatre."

" No. All we can do for her is to stay in the mansion until her health is back."

~It's not her health. It's her soul. Her mind. She is deteriorating without her brother's touch. ~

Shadow of a young man stayed in the velvet ebony of the corner east wall in the ballroom. This place, which was once filled with the screams of elitists' terror on the girl's birthday, was now deserted and quiet. Quiet except for the low voices of two blondes, and the shadow, it's black coat shifting now and then. The previous two mentioned did not know there was one more in the room. But the shadow knew of their presence, and knew best to keep his distance. Not wanting to chance his luck with being undetected. He was not welcome here.

~An end...~

" But Quatre-"

The blond boy paused, then slowly turned his head.

Dorothy's eyes were looking at him, wide and brimming with worry. Relena was her friend, Quatre kept forgetting. How in the heavens and worlds should he handle the situation? Delicately he supposed. He was not used to women, including their wide range of emotions and thoughts. Their gentleness and naturally instinct to care. Or was it just Dorothy who was like this? Miss Relena was certainly a caring girl, but he always had a suspicion that there was something buried underneath her smiles and laughter. Something that if unearthed, it could do more harm than good. Dorothy wasn't like that, he told himself. She was pure...at least, he thought so at the moment.

~An end would be favorable right now. Anything to keep me from doing something like that ever again...her face...she was crying...It's not my fault. But her eyes...~

Quatre turned, his body, to face the blonde. Dorothy blinked. With a sigh, and a mental yell, the boy began to walk to the East Wall of the grand ballroom. Dorothy followed behind his steps.

~How can she possibly know how it is, how it FEELS? She doesn't! She doesn't know what it is to be a vampire...~

~It was specifically against orders.~

Closer and closer, the two blondes walked in a slow pace, the East wall becoming closer with each step.

~So?~

~Lucretzia did me a favor...I should follow her orders. She has taken me in, she has watched out for me...then why didn't I do what she said? Is Duo right?~

The shadow let out an icy breath. Even indoors, he couldn't escape a chill. His skin was cold to the touch, sending a shiver down anyone's spine if they were to touch it. Quatre and Dorothy on the other hand, were flushed, heat warming their bodies in this storm. How he wished for that.

Their pace quickened the slightest, and the small botanical painting on the East wall was now fully visible to them.

~A favor? Either way it was a curse.~

Closer and Closer. Quatre glanced behind him, Dorothy gave a small smile back.

~You have a chance now.~

~...closer...~

~No I don't.~

~...closer...~

~What?~

Tapping of shoes and heels, from Dorothy, echoed throughout the large room steadily.

~Closer~

~Closer~

The shadow looked up, snapped out of his thoughts, and found himself face to face with the blond man known as Quatre. The shadow took in a quick breath, and stood still. Fortunately, Quatre didn't even take notice of him, and simply sat at the piano inches from his feet. Heero stayed frozen. So close to him...their so close...

" You haven't played in years."

" Maybe it will calm ourselves in this storm..."

'At least, you'll be calm Miss Dorothy.'

~...breathe...he didn't see you...~

" What will you play?"

" I've heard this melody once in a music box. It intrigued me enough to teach myself how to play the song."

~Breathe...~

He then gently placed his fingertips upon the cream and ebony keys. Slowly, but effectively, he began to play the melody. Softly at first. Then louder and louder. The tune itself was rather beautiful, but haunting just the same.

" Rather melancholy."

" ..." He paused his hands, hovering them above the next notes. Dorothy noticed the immediate change in his vibes. He seemed out of body.

" What is it Quatre? Is it something I said?"

" No. It's just...It's just that I feel like someone has said that to me before. But, you're the only one that has heard me play this song."

" Deja Vu?"

Without answering, the blond boy just continued to play, but striking the keys in a more forced manner. He was thinking.

As was Heero. The tune was so excruciatingly familiar. He knew exactly where it was from...Lucretzia. She sang it at the opera. The opera...he hadn't thought about the time or place for years. Or at least, he chose not to think about it.

~ ...Lucretzia...the person who brought me into a world of shadows...~

" Lovely, isn't she?"

~...~

" Heero."

~...~

" Heero?"

~What?~

"What?"

There before him-

~Breathe~

-was Lucretzia. Singing. Right in front of him. He could see the individual stitch marks in her ball gown. He could count her eyelashes. He could see every breath she took.

" Heero? You back to reality now, boy?"

And to the side of him...an old friend. A doctor. A rather eccentric man who preferred to be called by a letter in the alphabet.

" I'm...I'm fine...Dr.J."

" You look like you've just seen a ghost."

~I might be seeing a ghost right now.~

The place. The opera...93 years ago...

" Lucretzia is such a beauty. It's so sad that such a lovely girl could be the subject of preposterous rumors."

~They aren't rumors. They're truth.~ " Not very talkative, are you boy? That's your problem. Always sitting back and thinking, never talking. Never expressing emotion. You should be more like this woman, Lucretzia. She's putting all feeling into her song, and makes the melody understandable."

Lucretzia. She was singing so lively, yet Heero knew she was already dead and twisted in her mind. If you look very closely, her eyes are catlike, already she was looking for prey. It was unfortunate that 93 years ago, at this time, Heero attended the opera. Very unfortunate that he was in the front row. Very unfortunate that he had been entranced by the singing of this seemingly normal opera performer.

Heero closed his eyes, opened them, then repeated. Was this a dream? He was reliving a time in which he would like to forget about. His actions, his conversation with Dr. J. It was the same as when it was really happening 93 years ago. The only thing that was different was his thoughts. His mind was intact.

A whisper to his right made him turn. Dr.J arched an eyebrow and nudged him like a parent scolding a child.

" It's over Heero. Clap, it's the polite thing to do."

" Oh...of...of course."

They proceeded to stand up and clap, along with the whole audience. Lucretzia looked delighted. Her eyes scanning over the crowd, smiling in a coy way. Heero looked at her. She was beautiful. Lucretzia, feeling someone's gaze upon her, quickly snapped her eyes to the man in the front row with blue eyes. Heero's breath quickened, as did his heart. But his mind knew better.

~No. Don't look at her. Don't loo-~

" Here, boy, don't just stand there. Give her these."

It was useless. Whatever this was, reality or mere dream, he couldn't control his actions. It was playing all over again. He knew exactly how the day will end. And there was nothing he could do about it. Just watch.

Heero took the tokens of a great performance, a dozen blood red roses, involuntarily. Then, after glancing to the Dr.J, who gave a nod, he presented them to the opera performer. At first she smiled, a strange knowing smile, before proceeding to receive the roses. She then smelled every one of them and gave a light laugh. Heero stood still.

" They're handsome. Like you."

Dr. J glanced at the boy, then looked back to Lucretzia.

" He's not rather talkative. Perhaps he's stunned by your song, Lady Lucretzia."

" Perhaps...What is your name?"

~No.~

" Heero."

Lady Lucretzia grinned, as her eyes lighted up. She then held out her hand, offering it to the boy.

" Well, Heero, would you like to walk me to my dressing room?"

Dr. J shifted the slightest.

" Well?" She repeated.

Heero glanced at the old man next to him,

~No.~

then slowly took the hand offered to him. Lucretzia tightened her grip, and pulled the messy brown-haired boy up onto the stage. She smiled again, then led him by the hand to backstage. Heero looked back to the audience. Dr. J looked, for once, questioning.

" Back here is where my room is."

From that second, that very second, everything became a blur. Scenes passing by at blinding speeds. But yet, Heero was still intact. He was paused. Just watching. All of these scenes, these happenings, was his past. Everything relating to his growing relationship with the slightly off balance Lucretzia. From the first time she kissed him, to the last performance of her opera. It was then that the flash forwarding stopped. Stopped in time for the last day of Heero's innocence.

" Heero?"

~No.~

He was back in the dream, everything playing out in normal speeds. He was staring into the two deepest depths, so deep he could see her lack of soul, of Lucretzia's eyes. They were so dark, and so lacking of sanity. He should have known. If only he had known.

" Heero?"

" Yes?" His answer was automatic. Everything he did was automatic.

" Do you know that it has been exactly 13 months since we have first met?"

" I wasn't aware."

She smiled. She was always smiling. Like she knew a secret, a terrible one.

Lucretzia, with vacant eyes, turned to Heero, and lowered her voice to a husky whisper.

" Do you love me, Heero?" She playfully entwined her fingers in his hair.

~No.~

" Yes."

She leaned forward, closing the space between them.

" Would you do anything for me?"

~No.~

" ...Yes..."

Heero could now feel her lips upon his ear.

" Would you...die for me?"

~NO!~

"..." He was frozen. Everything was paused. Then, someone pressed the play button, for the scene unfolded right before Heero's dark prussian eyes. She licked her lips. She forcefully placed her hands onto his. She bent her pale neck, to his own. And bared her two abnormally sharp teeth.

~NO!~

" Welcome to darkness, Heero."

~NO!~

~NO!~

*BANG*

Heero punched his fist into the wall, totally unaware that his reliving experience was over. The botanical painting fell, smashing to dangerous fragments on the marble dance floor. The haunting melody on the piano stopped abruptly.

" What was that, Quatre!"

" I don't know...wait here Dorothy." A scrape of a piano bench across the floor. Then the sound of clicks as Quatre stood up. Another quick breath.

~He knows~

Click...click...click...pause. Heero edged as far as he could into his dark corner, and waited for what was to come. He could see that Quatre knew somewhat of his presence. At least, Quatre could sense an unwelcome presence. Something of sinful nature was near. He could feel it.

Quatre stopped in front of the heavy velvet fabric that hung from the walls, curtains. The very fabric that Heero had backed himself into and behind. The disheveled pale vampire stopped his breathing. He could feel it. Quatre's hand moving along, fingering the material. Then, rather abruptly, he grasped the edge of it, ready to pull it back to reveal what was hidden behind.

The blond boy took a shaky breath. In fact, Dorothy noticed, his whole body was quivering. Don't be afraid, he told himself. Then, his hand pulled the fabric.

" Quatre."

~...Her...~

The fabric was let go quickly, as Relena's voice wafted through the ballroom. She was standing, looking like hell had taken her, on top of the extravagant staircase. Lightning crashed. Heero was forgotten, for the new arrival of a 4th person into the ballroom took away all attention. My, she looked terrible. Like a drowned angel. Hair was matted to her face in sweat. Cheeks burning. Eyes void. She looked so distant. The ingenue called again. Dorothy's eyes widened.

" Quatre. Someone is at the door..."

As if on cue, the chiming of bells bombarded the room. Someone was here. Quatre left the curtain hanging half open, forgetting for the moment about his suspicions, and instead attending to Relena. Dorothy's heels echoed loudly as she walked briskly to answer the door.

" I'll tend to the door, Quatre!" She called as she exited the ballroom.

Quatre wasn't paying attention, but instead was climbing the stairs to where the Darlain girl stood. She just stood still. Still and fixated. At least, her eyes were fixated. They gazed past Quatre's form, past the curtain. She was staring directly at Heero.

~ She sees me. She knows I'm here...~

" Relena?"

Still staring.

" Relena?" Quatre asked again. He had reached the top of the stairs.

When he received no answer, and no recognition from her of his existence, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Immediately, Relena's head and gaze snapped to Quatre, like a reflex. Then, she pulled her shoulder away...

" Quatre?" Dorothy yelled. "Quatre? Someone is here to see you!"

He didn't move. Relena didn't as well. She stood still, looking burned by his touch. Her eyes were tired...lacked happiness.

~Her eyes...her tears...don't look at her.~

"Quatre?"

He turned and, slowly and unsurely, descended each marble step with a heavy step. Relena watched him depart, then shifted her gaze back to the half-open rich velvet curtain. Only for a minute did she stare, before descending the stairs as well.

She glided across the floor, like a ghost, and paused once coming upon the fabric that hung from the wall. And with her eyes closed, she grasped and pulled the curtain back slowly. She opened her eyes...

Nothing. He was gone...Just a shadow in a corner...

Quatre reached the door quickly, and was just as quickly met with a figure, a stranger. Dorothy nervously glanced to the blond, unsure of what to make of the new visitor.

Brown hair matted to its face, shining with wetness of the past storm. The cross the figure clutched glimmered duly, obviously old and tattered from the past. Knives of eclectic sizes and shapes hung from its waist, alongside a single leather book. The leather book's cover was burnt and rough, a name was inscribed into it deeply, scarring it. Trowa.


End file.
